


Boba; Changki

by spilltheNCT



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X
Genre: BoyxBoy, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Softness, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilltheNCT/pseuds/spilltheNCT
Summary: Where Changkyun is a famous unknown YouTube rapper who has a crush on Kihyun who is always at his favorite boba shopWarnings:Mentions of anxietyGayness,,, lots of gayness





	Boba; Changki

While sitting was on a bench outside of a popular boba shop in Seoul Changkyun had laid his eyes on one boy who always caught his attention, Yoo Kihyun. 

Too scared to talk to the boy Changkyun once again sat back and watched him quietly sip his boba while scrolling on his phone. Changkyun had always admired the way that Kihyuns lips perfectly fit around a straw or how perfect Kihyun was in general. 

Changkyun was no stalker he just happened to figure out the time that Kihyun would go get his daily boba. And Changkyun was always there hoping one day that Kihyun would notice him and start a conversation with him. 

Kihyun was known in Seoul as the soft boy who always enjoyed boba, cupcakes and art. Which was another thing that made Changkyun attracted to him.

Changkyun is who people typically stayed away from. It's not that Changkyun was rude or anything, Changhyun is the complete opposite of that. Changkyun always wore black which suited him well and always had earbuds in. Changkyun was the type of person to enjoy nature but not enjoy the people around him. 

Changkyun again wasn't rude but his social anxiety always got to him. Every time someone would come up to him he would politely say he can't talk and walk away. 

Changkyun's release from the world was two things, daydreaming of Kihyun and rapping. Changkyun was a famous rapper on YouTube but no one knew who he was. He never showed his face due to being scared of judgement. 

As Kihyun went to go get his daily boba he noticed the same kid in the same spot who is always there everyday. Kihyun always wondered who the kid was but never talked to him due to his earbuds always being in and not feeling like interrupting him. 

Kihyun was the opposite of what a "normal boy" is. Kihyun always wore pastel colors, owned a cupcake shop in the middle of Seoul, he loved to draw and paint. Kihyun was known in Seoul not for his art, not for his cupcakes, but he was known for his softness. 

Kihyun didn't want to be known for being soft but that was his image and he learned to love it. 

While in his thoughts he noticed one person staring at him. Deciding that he wanted to know more he walked up to the boy getting ready to start a conversation. 

Taking a seat across from the boy Kihyun waited patently for the boy to do something but he got no where. Waving his hands in front of the boys face he finally looked up. Removing one earbud the boy stuttered a "I can't talk right now" and started standing up. 

But before the boy could go anywhere Kihyun grabbed his wrist and made the boy stop where he was. The boy muttered a "let go of me." Kihyun scoffed and said "not until you sit back down" 

Pausing for a moment the boy finally decided to sit back down. Trying to start a conversation with the boy Kihyun softly asked for his name. Barley hearing him the boy stuttered a "Ch-Changkyun." Making an O with his mouth he stuck out his and for Changhyun to shake and said "I'm Kihyun" with a bright smile. Hesitating for a moment Changkyun shook Kihyuns hand. 

Kihyun tried to make small talk with Changkyun but Changkyun was not having it. As much as Changkyun wanted to talk to Kihyun he couldn't bring himself to actually speak. Standing up Kihyun told Changkyun that he had to go and that it was nice meeting him along with a thought of "I'll see you tomorrow." 

As Changkyun watched Kihyun walk out of the door to the shop he couldn't take his eyes off of Kihyuns ass. After he snapped back to reality he realized how much of a mess up that whole experience was and he hoped within those few minutes Kihyun didn't hate him. 

{Alrighty! There was my first chapter to "Boba" I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning to this book :')}


End file.
